


i'm happy just to dance with you

by myckymaple



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Lap dancing, M/M, Multi, R appreciates this, and so do the other Amis, but jesus can he lap dance, kink meme fill, maybe enjolras is a bad normal dancer, this is just a drabble though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myckymaple/pseuds/myckymaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme:</p>
<p>Grantaire teases Enjolras for being a terrible dancer.</p>
<p>Enjolras reveals that there is one particular dance he is good at and proceeds to give Grantaire a lapdance. </p>
<p>The rest of the Amis react accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm happy just to dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I got the title from a spectacular song by the Beatles that you should check out sometime because John Lennon

Enjolras was not amused. 

 

Sure, it was Grantaire's birthday tonight, and he had no right to judge whether the cynic wanted to spend it at some smoke-filled club filled with various druggies and strippers. But that did not give him the right to say that he 'danced like a white boy'.

 

So what if he did? Last time he checked he was a male and of Caucasian descent. Not everyone could be an unbelievably graceful ballet dancer, a swift-footed fencer, and even box on the side like a certain artist.

 

But Enjolras was not one to back down, and he took it upon himself to prove the drunk wrong. 

 

"Haha, it's okay Enjolras. I'm just messing with you. Y'know that right?"

 

"I am aware of that Grantaire," said an admittedly buzzed Enjolras, "But that does not mean I don't still want to prove you wrong. It's the principle of the thing."

 

"Well, I guess I can agree with that. But that still does not explain what you are doing on my lap."

 

Enjolras blushed, "I saw some girls over there doing it too... It's called a lap dance, right? Simple enough..."

 

Grantaire gave a fond chuckle, "Well, what better way to celebrate one's birthday than by having Apollo himself give a personal lap dance?"

 

Enjolras fumed, "I'm being serious here Grantaire!" 

 

He proved his determination by rubbing his pert bottom, covered in the skinniest red jeans known to man, against R's slowly growing member. 

 

Grantaire gave a shallow groan. "I-I suppose you are Apollo. Gods..."

 

Enjolras gave a satisfied smirk as Grantaire grabbed his hips.

 

After another well-aimed rub Grantaire whimpered. "I really should reconsider who the wild one really is in this relationship."

 

Enjolras laughed, "It's okay R, that can be both of us." 

 

Then he moved his legs to straddle R so that they were face-to-face and moved in to give the lucky birthday boy a wet kiss.

 

All while the other Amis watched from a distance.

 

"Jesus Christ, R that lucky bastard." A reasonably jealous Courfeyrac remarked.

 

Jehan laughed, "Aww Courf, want me to give you a lap dance too?"

 

Courfeyrac beamed and grabbed his poet and made him sit down, straddling his lap, giving him a passionate smooch to rival their friends'. 

 

This was of course followed with the rest of the Amis following their lead and kissing passionately with their partner(s).

 

Combeferre chuckled fondly at all of his friends' antics and went off to buy that pretty, dark-haired nymph that's been giving him bedroom eyes the whole night a drink. 

 

THE END (Yes, everyone got lucky that night.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my little drabble thing, critique would be much appreciated! Sorry about any mistakes I may have missed proofreading, if anyone could point me to a willing beta that would be helpful :D


End file.
